The present invention relates to dual voltage and tap changer transformer switches which are mounted internally to the transformer and operated externally of the transformer. Each switch, i.e. tap changer or dual voltage, is individually designed and assembled to accomplish a specific purpose. The housings are also specially designed to accommodate each type of switch. The switches are actuated by external closures or caps which protect the external portion of the switch and are inverted to actuate the switch.